Hollow Soul, Hollow Eyes
by Roy D Harper
Summary: After harsh experiments on him, Naruto changed. Maybe not his personality, but something inside him did. Now with a power superior to most dormant inside him, he will have to teach a new bunch of genins, including his sister. Bleach Elements!/No YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Format of my stories is changing so here I put the main points:**

**There will be Bleach elements. Mainly, Zangetsu, Ichigo's bankai and probably hollows.**

**Naruto parents will be dead, but he will have a jinchuriki sister.**

**Pairing is undecided.**

**A/N ends.**

**Chapter 1: Hollow**

Naruto Uzumaki have nothing in life, but his sister.

They were both born in the same day as the Kyubi attack and were two of many new orphan children.

Only with a difference... for some reason... everyone hates his sister Miu.

Adults ignore her, insult her and sometimes they even try to attack her. They are the same age, but he is older for some minutes, so he must protect her. No matter how hard the matron of the orphanage tried to push him away from her, he persisted to stay by her side and protect her.

Not so soon after that, the matron grew tired of both and at the age of 4, she kicked them out. If it wasn't for the hokage, they would be homeless.

It was a small apartment with one room, one bathroom and a tiny kitchen, but it was something. But, Miu deserved more.

He will always take care of her, no matter how many people will get in his way, he will make the life of Miu the best he can.

The only reason he will become a shinobi is to protect Miu, that her dream is to become hokage. He will always protect her from everyone.

That's why, at the age of 5, he is already looking for a job.

A thing easy to say but hard to do.

No one wants to hire a 5-year-old to do anything. Maybe because of his age, maybe because they call his sister 'fox-brat' and they don't want to deal with him or her.

Idiots.

That was until he found one person.

Orochimaru.

The first time he saw him, he was creeped and scared, but it all dissapiered when Orochimaru offered him a job helping in his lab. Cleaning and that kind of stuff.

It was a simple job and he gain enough money to give his sister something from time to time. He started to trust the sannin just as much he trusted the hokage.

Because of that trust, he didn't saw the malice when he made him an offer.

"Naruto, how would you like to win some more money?"

Naruto's grin was huge. He nodded quickly making the man chuckle.

"I am happy you agreed to this project of mine. You see, I call it 'Proyect: Hollow', and is to replicate the force of a tail beast, without, using one."

"Ehm... Okay?" Naruto said unsure as he sat on a bed that Orochimaru had there for the project. He laid down on it as straps were immediately tied onto his limbs scaring him. He started to scream making Orochimaru chuckle.

"Well, like I was saying, I will inject this substance I like to call, 'White'. Don't worry, it will be over soon..."

***Uzumaki's Residence***

"Hey Old Man! You know where is my bro!?" Miu Uzumaki asked the Hokage that raised his brow.

"I had not. Did he leave somewhere?"

Miu nodded, her blonde hair moving with "Yeah, he left to work with that Oro-Guy yesterday and he haven´t come back yet."

The elder hokage narrowed his eyes "I see... don´t worry Miu. I´ll go fetch your brother."

"Really!? Thank you!" Hiruzen nodded with a smile as he left the building. Once he was out, a frown took over his expression.

"Dog." An ANBU with the mask of a dog jumped behind him "Gather a team to get Naruto Uzumaki. It is time to go to my student´s lab."

***Hospital***

Naruto coughed as he woke up, the memories still fresh in his mind. He opened his eyes and looked that Miu had fallen asleep next to him. With a shaky hand, he went to cares Miu´s. That damn snake... will come back one day.

He will be ready...

He will kill him.

And he will stay by Miu´s side and protect her.

***Present Time***

"...Naruto! Had you been listening?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his 'mother', Kurenai.

"Yeah. Yeah. The new genins are graduation tomorrow, I am taking a team for the first time, bla, bla, bla and I think there was something, something I love Asuma. I am right?"

Kurenai glared at the younger jounin as she started to twist his ear, making him yelp of pain. "Ow! Ow! Okay, I'm sorry!" Kurenai let go of his ear as she crossed her arms "Geez, what's up with you?"

"Only that your lack of respect never cease of amaze me." Kurenai replied as Asuma started to chuckle.

"Well, he is just a kid, right?"

"OI! I am still here!"

Naruto sighed as he looked to the street and saw the Hokage monument painted again...

Goddammit Miu.

He jumped away from the group of jounins without warning and started to chase after his sister.

"You'll never catch me!" Miu Uzumaki, blonde hair, blue eyes, three whisker marks, and a god-awful orange jumpsuit ran across the village with two chunin in tow.

Suddenly she bumped against the torso of her big bro. Naruto had blonde spikey hair, blue eyes, tan skin and was dressed in a black kimono without his jonin vest and his headband tied on his arm. A black katana, with a chain coming from the bottom of it, strapped to his waist.

Miu fell to her butt and chuckled nervously seeing her brother "Hey... Big Bro... how are'ya?"

Naruto sighed as he picked Miu from the back of her clothes as Iruka arrived. "Thanks Naruto. Can you believe she did what she did?!"

"Yeah. This isn't the first time, right?"

They tied Miu up and Iruka carried her to the academy. Naruto sighed. Seriously, why does she do this? She is the death last of her class, and no matter how much training he gives her, she doesn't seem to get it. She can't do the bushin and without it, she is done!

But she will pass. She will be in his team, and he will make sure she is safe. That's what big brothers are for.

"_**Y'know, you kind of sound obsessive right now..."**_ A voice in his head mocked and Naruto growled.

'Shut up Zangetsu..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: How old are you?**

"... And that is what happened." Miu explained to Naruto, with Iruka's headband tied on her forehead. As Naruto was still looking for any kind of wounds on her. "And stop doing that! I'm fine, okay!?"

Naruto stopped and sighed as he passed a hand across his hair. He was taller than Miu, probably because he eats more that ramen, and looked at her with a strict look "You stole a forbidden scroll, fought a chunin, and beat that chunin with a jutsu that you shouldn't be capable of doing without dying... and you are just fine?"

Miu looked down to the floor and Naruto patted her head "I am proud of you Sis. I knew you had what it takes."

Miu jumped to hug him as he hugged her back. "Now, what you say some Ichiraku's to celebrate?"

"RAMEN!"

As they left towards the local, Miu stopped some few feet away from him. Naruto looked back to see what happened and Miu was playing nervously with her thumbs "Bro... you knew about... _it_?"

Naruto raised a brow "It? Did you hit your head or something?"

Miu blinked confused at him before grinning and rushing to his side "Never mind!"

They kept walking as Miu was telling Naruto all what she was going to eat, but Naruto was listening to another voice. "_**Nice safe there Naru... but... why did you lie to our cute little sister?"**_

'I had lied to her since I became jonin, and I don't want to see her sad or explain why I did that. And, she is MY cute little sister, Zangetsu."

"_**A bit defensive are we? Well... ever since I know you, you were this obsessive, over-protective big brother. But, remember, you hide a lot of things from her, like me, while in the other hand, she tells you everything. Isn't it a bit unfair?" **_Zangetsu mocked and Naruto growled, making Miu stop and looked at her brother confused.

"You okay?"

Naruto turned to her and smiled "Yeah, just hungry. Let's go."

***Academy***

"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno... never thought you would take two people your sister despises." Kurenai said to Naruto that sighed.

"It was the deal I made with the geezer. I can have Miu on my team, but because she is death last, I must have the two best students with me too." He said before smirking "But don't worry! I already have a plan to make them both fail and make Miu pass." He said satisfied making Kurenai glare at him.

In a blink, Kurenai was twisting his ear making him jump from his seat "Ow! Ow! Okay! I will let them pass if they do okay! Ow! Let me go!"

Kurenai complied and crossed her arms "As their new sensei, you must make sure to train them all the same and not just focus on your sister. Is that clear, Mister?"

Naruto rubbed his ear as he nodded "Yes _Mom..."_

Kurenai rolled her red eyes as they enter the room of genins and the stares turned to them. Some to admire the beuty of Kurenai and other wondering what was a kid doing there.

"Team 8, follow me." Kurenai ordered as she left with Kiba and Shino in tow and Hinato going behind after saying goodbye to Miu.

Naruto yawned "Team 7, meet me in the roof." He was about to leave when a pink haired girl screamed at him.

"Hey! Who are you!" She demanded and Naruto picked his ear with his pinky finger.

"Your sensei... ehm... was it Rakura?" He asked and the class exploded in laughter "Anyway, meet me in the roof." After saying that he used **Shunpo** to get to the roof.

He leaned against the rail and looked to the sky waiting for his new team. The first one to arrive was an excited Miu that had a huge grin on her face. "You are my sensei Bro!"

Naruto waved his hand in front of him "Yeah, yeah. Now stay quiet. The other two arrived." He said as Sasuke came with his hands in his pockets and Sakura following him.

Naruto studied them before sighing "Okay, I am your new sensei, Naruto Uzumaki. Now introduce yourself." He said and because no one said nothing he yawned "You three really are lively. Okay, I'll go first; I already said my name, I like swords and my sister, I dislike snakes, my hobbies is making sure my sister is safe, and my dream is to protect my sister. Questions?" **(A/N: I feel I am making Naruto way to obsessive, tell me your opinion if it affects the story. Also, this is NOT an incest story)**

"Is Miu your sister?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded with a smile.

"That's right! Miu Uzumaki is my cute little sister."

Miu blushed and covered her face "Bro... why?"

Sakura raised her hand "Ehm... Sensei?"

"Yeah Baruka?"

"It is Sakura!" She screamed before coughing to recompose herself "How old are you? You can't be older tha-"

"Okay! Rule number one: No one can ask about my age! Rule Number 2: No one can judge me because of my age! And Rule Number 3: I'll kill you broody if you get to close with Miu! Are we clear!?"

The three genins sweat dropped at the outburst but he continued anyway "Anyway, introductions can wait. Meet me at training ground 3 for the real test." And before they could ask anything else, Naruto was gone.

Sakura looked at Miu "Is he really your brother?"

Miu nodded with a grin "Yep! Cool right!?"

"If he is related to you, he can't be that strong." Sasuke said and Miu growled as he glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Miu! Stop bothering Sasuke!"

Once they arrived they found Naruto napping in the soft grass. He heard them arrive and sat up. His katana was laid next to him. "Glad you guys made it. Now, for the real test-"

"B-But we already passed the test." Sakura said and Naruto groaned.

"Are you going to interrupt me every single time Cakura? Geez, you are worse than Kurenai. Anyway, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, the real test is to see if you guys can be real shinobi and kunoichis. Have in mind that only 33% of a graduation class pass this."

"And this test, what is it?" Sasuke asked and Naruto smirked as he stood up.

"Simple. If one of you punch me in the face before the day is over, you pass. If not, back to the academy you go." he said as Sasuke narrowed his eyes, Sakura gulped and Miu grinned. "And remember, if you want to succeed, try to kill me."

***Some Hours Later***

Naruto saw how finally, Miu and Sasuke worked together to punch his clone while Sakura distracted them. He smirked, when they stopped bickering, they actually worked well together.

"_**Yay! Teamwork and friendship win again!"**_

'Oh, you're back. Need something?'

'_**First of all, I never left! I couldn't help myself to leave my dear Naru all alone in his mind!'**_

'Please do. I will not miss you.'

'_**Uh! Cold! Anyway, they did well, didn't they?'**_

'You could say that. Anyway, I need to go there now, the clone already left.'

'_**Okay! Okay! One last thing.'**_

'Ugh! What now?'

An image of himself in inverted colors, with black eyes and yellow iris flashed in his mind_** 'How long can you fight me now with them, Naru?"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Clash of Waves**

"Thank you so much! Like always, you bring my dear Tora back to Mama!" The Daimyo wife said as she squashed the poor cat between her arms and at the same time pinched Naruto cheeks.

"No problem Ma'am. Now, I would like to take my team on another mission." He said getting his face free. The woman nodded and left leaving him rubbing his cheeks. "One day... one day people will respect you..." Naruto muttered to himself.

'_**I'm pretty sure she had done that since we were with the perv.'**_ Zangetsu commented in a mocking tone.

He sighed as he walked in front of his team, cheeks sore, in front of the hokage "Okay, what do you have for us?"

The hokage still amused from the sight of Naruto being treated as a toddler looked at his papers "Let's see... Mr. Yamada needs his fence painted or Miss. Okada needs help taking care of her children. Or-"

"Hell no! Why don't you give us a real mission Old Man!?" Miu snapped and Naruto covered her mouth.

"Miu!" He screamed before chuckling nervously "Sorry Lord Hokage. You know how she can be."

The elder hokage chuckled in response "Naruto, you should know the relationship the three of us have. No need to be this formal. And about a 'real' mission... a have one here. A C-Rank, to escort a bridge builder to his home."

Naruto tapped his chin "hm... sounds easy enough. Okay! We take it."

Hiruzen nodded "Very well, Tazuna, you may come in."

An old man, who was clearly drunk, came in and stared at the team "That's it? A group of brats?"

Naruto eye twitched. "Okay... let's get done with this already."

***Road to Wave***

"Excuse me Sensei." Sakura said and Naruto looked at her.

"What is it, Dakura?"

"It's Sakura!" Sakura exclaimed before composing herself "Why don't you carry any bags?"

"Oh! I seal them. That way I carry the things I need, but without the weight." Naruto explained and Sakura nodded.

"You think... you could teach me that?" She asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Why not? I mean, I'm your sensei after all, and..." Naruto stopped talking noticing a puddle on the road. "The three of you, pay attention."

The three genins turned to their sensei as two chains tried to grab him. Naruto ducked, grabbed the chains and pulled them away. He glared behind him "Come out now. Don't make me go out there for you two." He said as he used Zangetsu KI, making the two shinobis come out.

"_**Y'know, sometimes I feel that you abuse of me..."**_

'Shut it...'

The two shinobis came out shaking as Naruto glared at them "Shinobi, the demon brothers Gozu and Meizu. Wonder why are you two here? Attacking us?"

After another wave of KI, they talked and admitted they were trying to kill Tazuna. Naruto tied them up and now he was interrogating the bridge builder, still terrified about the KI.

"So... you never said anything about shinobi getting in the way, did you?"

Tazuna gulped "Y-You see, I don't have enough money to pay for the real rank of the mission."

Naruto nodded and released a sigh "Well, here we can do two things. The smart thing, and the one inside the protocol, is too drop the mission all together. And the second option, is too continue the mission. Your call team."

"I say we continue." Sasuke said and Naruto raised a brow "Konoha accepted this job, and we are finishing it."

Miu nodded with a grin "Yeah! C'mon Bro! Let's do it!"

Sakura nodded hesitantly and Naruto nodded with a small smile "Well, you can thank my team Tazuna. We are taking you home."

***Wave***

"Huh, there isn't usually this much mist." Tazuna said as he studied his surroundings.

"Really now?" Naruto asked and the bridge builder nodded. Naruto nodded before he unsheathed his sword in time, to block a massive sword shaped as a butcher knife. Naruto didn't flinch as a chuckle was heard.

"Naruto Uzumaki... the shinigami of the leaf."

Naruto smirked "Zabuza Momochi. The demon of the mist."

Zabuza chuckled "To think that such ruthless killer is just a brat..."

Naruto's eyes twitched before he turned to his team "Miu, Sasuke, Sakura! Protect the client no matter what! I'll take care of him."

Zabuza chuckled as he raised his sword and Naruto pointed his katana at him.

Naruto **shunpo** behind Zabuza and tried to cut him but he jumped out of the way and landed on the lake. Using **shunpo** again, Naruto appeared on front of Zabuza and the former swords man of the mist blocked the cut by putting his sword on front of him before shoving Naruto back.

"Heh. Not bad at all. Let me show you something." Zabuza said before making some hand signs and some water clones appeared from the lake and tried to grab Naruto. Naruto cut two of them but one caught him and place him in some sort of bubble that held him hostage.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed and turned to his team "Take the client away and finish the mission! Don't worry about me!"

Miu balled her hands into a fist but it was Sasuke that talked "Didn't you say that the ones that leave his teammates behind, are worse than scum!?"

Zabuza laughed and Naruto gritted his teeth "Don't play the hero! I will be fine! Run!"

"If the brats want to be shinobi, let me show them how." Zabuza said as more water clones formed and one rushed to the genins.

"No!" Naruto screamed but was surprised when Miu blocked the slash with a kunai making her stumble. Sasuke then kicked the clone making it disolve.

"Oi teme, I have a plan..." Miu said and Sasuke nodded as they went to talk making Zabuza laugh harder.

"Look at them! Playing ninja!" Zabuza mocked as Miu then made a cross hand sign.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu)"** Miu exclaimed as cloud of smoke exploded and then multiple Mius apeared.

Naruto blinked confused. He knew that Miu could pull that jutsu off, but didn't knew she could use it that well.

Meanwhile Miu's clones charged at Zabuza's clones that easily beat them, Sasuke took out a fuma shuriken and threw it at Zabuza that missed.

Zabuza laughed "Is that all?"

Sasuke smirked "No."

The fuma shuriken exploded in a cloud of smoke, revealing Miu that tried to kick Zabuza, that was forced to let go of Naruto's prision.

With no time to waste, Naruto **Shunpo** in front of Zabuza, elbowed him on the face and then kicked him some feet back.

"Why you brat!?" Zabuza exclaimed as he raised his sword, but Naruto's speed caught him off guard, as he **Shunpo** in fron of him, and slashed him on the stomach, making Zabuza stumble back against a tree as he held his wound.

Naruto pointed his sword at his throat as Naruto looked at him with narrowed his eyes. "Rest in peace." Naruto said as he raised his sword to finish Zabuza, before two needles got stuck in his neck killing Zabuza.

Naruto looked at the hunter-nin that jumped to the ground next to him. "I have to thank you for weakening Zabuza. Now I can take him back to Kiri."

Naruto eyed him warily and nodded "Sure. You're welcome I guess." The hunter-nin nodded as he left with Zabuza body.

He turned to his team with a smile. "Good job. Sorry for doubting you. Now let's finish this mission."

***Tazuna's Home***

"Zabuza is still alive." Team 7 turned to his sensei with a shocked look.

"W-What? But didn't that hunter-nin killed him?" Sakura asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No. I could still feel him alive. The hunter-nin worked for him." Naruto explained and Miu gulped.

"So, what now?"

"We train. First hour in the morning, we start. For now sleep." Naruto ordered and they nodded.

***Next Morning***

"You were serious about waking us early..." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"Yes I was. I say we have one week before Zabuza comes back, and I rather have you guys ready."

"Anyway, I am going to teach you the tree walking exercise. Watch." Naruto said as he then started to walk on the tree, surprising everyone.

'_**Look Naru! We're cool to them!'**_

Naruto decided to ignore Zangetsu "To do this, focus chakra on your feet. Too little, you won't stick. Too much, you will fly away." Naruto jumped off the tree and looked at his students. "A word of advice: take a running start."

Naruto was going back to the house when Sakura's voice called him "Done!" Naruto looked at her on top of the tree and smirked.

"Well done Makura! Guess you have some extra training."

Sakura smiled, ignoring the 'Makura' part and followed Naruto leaving Miu and Sasuke alone.

Miu pouted, not liking to be left alone with Sasuke-teme, while Sakura gets extra training.

Ever since her Bro turned into her sensei, he didn't pay so much attention to her. He still is annoyingly overprotective and maybe pamper her too much. But he gets distracted giving the teme training tips that take him the whole training day or answering Sakura's questions that doesn't stop.

"Oi dobe. Focus." Sasuke words took her out of her thoughts and she nodded. She will have to prove to him why her sister is the best! Miu Uzumaki! Future Hokage!

***With Naruto and Sakura***

Naruto sat cross legged in middle of a clearing as Sakura was sat in front of him. Naruto handed her a sealing scroll "Here. You know what this is?"

Sakura nodded "A sealing scroll."

"Exactly. I am going to teach you how to seal." Naruto said and Sakura nodded slowly.

"How this will help me to be a better kunoichi?" Sakura asked and Naruto smiled.

"Sealing is one of the most useful but more obscure arts in the ninja world. The sealing scrolls that I showed you before, is the most basic of sealings. You can create explosive tags, tracking seals, traps, etc." Naruto explained and Sakura nodded understanding.

"I get it. But wouldn't be better to teach me something else? Like a jutsu or how to use a sword?" Sakura asked and Naruto hummed.

"In any other occasion, yes. But, in your current condition no."

"My... condition?" Sakura asked and Naruto sighed.

"From what I had seen, your physical condition, is awful. You are weak and don't have a lot of stamina. You have good chakra control but small chakra pools." Sakura gulped as her young sensei said her defaults.

"I...Okay..." Sakura said defeated and Naruto smiled at her.

"But you're smart. I saw your grades, and that is why you passed as number one kunoichi. Because of your brains. Are those book brains? I don't know and I don't care. But it is my job as your sensei to make sure to make you the best kunoichi that you can."

Sakura bit her lip as she nodded "Thank you!"

***Days Later***

Naruto needed to be careful.

According to his prediction, Zabuza will come back in two days. And here he just watched how Miu told everything about their status to Zabuza helper.

After Miu was gone, he was ready to jump him or her when the helper disappeared.

'Where did he go?'

He felt cold metal on his neck.

'_**I have the funny feeling that she is behind us...'**_

'She? Are you sure?'

'_**Yep! I can feel her boobs!'**_

'Why are you like that?'

"Will you answer me now?" The person asked and Naruto realized that he was being interrogated.

"May I hear the question again? I wasn't paying attention." His attacker narrowed his eyes and Naruto smirked as he **shunpo **behind the shinobi.

"You know what? Never mind." He said pressing his sword to his/her throat. "Now, why don't we have a chat at my place?" Naruto said as he knocked him/her or whatever.

***Tazuna's Home***

"Bro! What the hell!?" Miu screamed as she saw Haku glaring at her brother as he was tied to a chair.

"Getting information and making sure that he... she or whatever its gender is don't go back to Zabuza after you spilled out everything about us." Naruto said and Miu looked confused.

"What do you mean? Haku isn't a spy or something. Right?"

"The few things I could confirm, was that she is a trained kunoichi, works for Zabuza and that." Naruto said as Miu looked hurt.

"Haku..."

Naruto sighed "Go back to training. I'll try to do this quick."

Haku watched with sadness how Miu left before turning to her brother. "I don't know what you expect, but I will never betray Zabuza-sama's trust."

"I know." Naruto said "But while you don't go back to Zabuza, I'm good."

Haku glare intensifies "So what? You're going to keep me here as a hostage?"

Naruto nodded "That's the plan."

Haku huffed "Fine! Do as you want!"

Naruto shrugged as he sat in front of her. Sakura was still perfecting her sealing, Sasuke and Miu are in a competition of sorts, so guess he will watch the prisoner.

'_**Hey Naruto...'**_

'What is it Zangetsu?'

'_**Ask her the question!'**_

'You mean... that question?'

'_**Yes!'**_

He looked at Haku, from the corner of his eye and his curiosity will make him sound as a pervert...

Eh... what the hell.

"Hey... Haku was it?"

"Yes. What do you want?" Haku answered glaring at him.

"Are you a girl or a boy?" Haku blushed as she stuttered with words.

"You-You pervert!"

'I called it...'

'_**Too late to turn back now!'**_

"It is just to know. I won't do anything evil with the info. I swear." Naruto said and Haku, still blushing gritted her teeth.

"Why you want to know?"

"I'm bored. My team is training and watching the bridge. I know that if you try to escape, I can contain you better. So why don't try to know each other?"

Haku glared at him and Naruto decided that she wasn't going to speak. He closed his eyes when he heard "I'm a girl."

'_**I knew it! Told ya I felt boobs!'**_

"I answered your question, so now you have to answer mine." Haku demanded and Naruto shrugged.

"Sure. You're in no condition to demand anything, but go ahead."

"Why are you a shinobi?" Naruto opened an eye to her question "You are young, maybe even younger than me, but you can go head to head with Zabuza-sama. What's your drive?"

Naruto closed his eyes "Do you have an important person in your life?" Haku nodded slowly "Me too. My sister, Miu. We are orphans. Never had someone that we could say, you are family. It was always the two of us. I fight to make sure she is okay. To make sure she grows and have a great life." He sighed "I'm not gonna lie, I didn't want her to become a kunoichi at first. I had been a shinobi since I was 5. I know how hard it is. But... I must and will support her and her dreams. That's what big brothers are for."

Haku looked at him with a new found respect. Yes, she was still tied, but her captor really didn't seem to want anything more that to prevent her taking the information to the enemy. "You aren't that bad Naruto."

"Yeah... how do you know my name?"

"Miu told me."

"Of course she did."

***Two Days Later***

"So, Zabuza is attacking today?" Sakura asked and Naruto nodded.

"He should. His deadline is almost up. Sakura, you will stay here in case Gato thugs come." Naruto said and Sakura gulped.

"A-Are you sure I can do it?"

Naruto smiled "I know you can. Also, make sure that Haku doesn't die of hunger." Haku rolled her eyes as she smiled. Naruto let her roam freely around the house, with a seal, that will go shock her if she leaves the house.

Haku, grew to respect Naruto. They talked and talked about their life's. Shared stories and laughs.

"Anyway, you two, ready to go?" Naruto asked to Sasuke and Miu that nodded.

Once they arrived to the mist covered bridge, screams could be heard from there.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Sasuke! Miu! Save the workers!" He ordered and they both nodded as they jumped into the mist.

A chuckle could be heard as Zabuza walked towards him. "We meet again, shinigami."

Naruto grabbed his sword "It looks like it. Are you not worried about Haku?"

Zabuza scoffed "A useless tool like her is no good to me. I can care less what you did to her."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and saw that Zabuza abdomen was still bandaged. "It looks that you still aren't healed."

Zabuza growled as he rushed to Naruto trying to cut him in half. Naruto blocked the slash and pushed Zabuza back. Their swords kept clashing; Naruto moved Zabuza's sword to a side, gave him a headbutt, making Zabuza jerk back. Following that, Naruto hit him with the butt of his sword on Zabuza's nose, breaking it and to finish the combo he kicked him at his stomach sending him back.

Zabuza glared with pure hate at Naruto as he held his stomach "I'll kill you!"

Naruto smirked "You're always welcome to try."

Zabuza made hand signs "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Tecnique)" **A Dragon formed out of the water, and shot itself at Naruto and Tazuna. Naruto raised his sword as chakra surrounded his sword.

"**Getsuga Tensho! (Piercer of Heaven)" **Naruto swung his sword down sending a slash of pure chakra, cutting the dragon in two, dispersing the mist, and slashing Zabuza on the chest, as blood purred out of his torso.

Zabuza lost his grip of his sword and fell to his knees as he tried to breath. Naruto pointed his sword to his neck as Zabuza shakily looked at his piercing blue eyes "It's over."

"Naruto! Stop!" Naruto head snapped to the voice of Haku who was watching with tears on her eyes as she rushed to his side.

"Haku? How did you leave?"

"Sakura took the seal out. Some thugs attacked the house and I helped her to fight them off." Haku explained and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Is Sakura-"

"She is okay..." Haku breathed out "So please... don't kill Zabuza-sama... he is my important person... he saved my life..."

"Haku..." Naruto said and before he could answer, Zabuza, somehow, grabbed his sword, and gave a wild swing at Naruto's ribs.

"Ghg!"

"Bro!" Miu screamed as she rushed to her brother that got himself together and kicked Zabuza on the head sending to the ground.

"Relax Miu..." Naruto said as he looked inside his kimono and took out a white mask with red marks, sharp teeth. It had a big slash mark on it. "I'm fine."

'_**And you're welcome Naru-chan!'**_

Naruto glared at the mask before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it.

"Are you okay Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked and Zabuza grabbed her by the throat.

"You... You betrayed me!" Zabuza screamed as Haku choked. In a blink, Zabuza arm was cut off clean letting Haku breath.

"Just give up Zabuza... you lost." Naruto said as Zabuza choked some blood as he slowly closed his eyes.

Sasuke walked to them as Haku touched her neck... Zabuza... tried to kill her... "Are we done?" The Uchiha asked.

Naruto looked at the end of the bridge as he felt multiple chakra signatures coming close. "No. It seems we just began."

He looked behind him as he felt more chakra signatures. "Good thing backup arrived."

***Next Day, Tazuna's Home***

"You really want to come with us?" Naruto asked Haku that nodded.

"Yes... you saved my life... you... gave me another reason to live... so I will be your tool, Naruto-Sama." She said with a small bow and Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a slight blush.

"Well... you can come, but don't call me Naruto-sama... it is embarrassing. Also, You're not a tool anymore. You're free to do whatever you want, Haku Yuki." Naruto smiled at her, and Haku smiled back.

"Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Team 7, plus Haku, said their goodbyes to Wave as they left the great Naruto bridge. On their way, Miu asked Naruto something that had been bothering her.

"Bro... what was that mask?" Sasuke and Sakura stopped and looked at their sensei.

"What mask?" Sakura asked and Sasuke raised a brow.

"You mean the one that saved him from Zabuza?"

Miu nodded and Naruto looked at his team with a frown. Before it turned into a smirk.

"It is a defensive jutsu. It creates a mask out of chakra that can block any attack." He lied and Haku raised a brow seeing through the lie.

While his team asked him to teach it to them, Zangetsu decided to talk. '_**You know Naru-Chan; it is getting really sad to see you lie like this. To cute, innocent, little Miu of all people. Even to Sakura and Sasuke that you warmed up to. Are you embarrassed of me?'**_

'I didn't need your help back there...'

Zangetsu laughed '_**Really now!? Don't tell me you had everything under control, 'cause ya didn't!'**_

'I HAD it under control...'

'_**Whatever ya say Naru-Chan... But the fact remains... You had grow weak..."**_

'…'

'_**Ignore me all you want. But it is the truth. You use my KI. You use my defensive tecniques. You use my style. You use ME to win.'**_

'So what? You are just a failed experiment for me to abuse...'

Zangetsu chukled '_**There is where you're wrong... you... are a failure for me to consume... just sit and watch...'**_

'_**I can feel it coming soon...'**_

**Next Chapter: How do you Know my Brother?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: How Do You Know My Brother?**

Dark. It was all so... dark, for lack of a better word.

Naruto walked in a straight line as the smell of blood became stronger. He didn't have his faithful sword next to him, so not knowing where he is, he better be careful.

There was a door. It was a metal door. He felt a chill go through his spine. He knew that door. Room 101. The smell of blood comes from there...

He kicked the door open and looked at the room with narrowed eyes. It was clean. All but the cold metal bed, where a small blonde boy was tied.

He didn't think twice. He rushed to the bed and untied the boy. He looked at the boy features. Tan skin, blonde spikey hair...

And a white mask, with red marks, sharp teeth. The only thing you can see through was his eyes. Black with yellow irises.

Naruto released a scream as he fell on his butt. The kid giggled_** "You can't escape your destiny, Naru-Chan... why don't just... embrace it?"**_

Naruto gritted his teeth as he grabbed a scalpel and threw it at the boy. Before it colided, the darkness came back, and his younger self was nowhere to be seen.

"KuKuKu..." Naruto froze at that laugh. He looked behind him and saw Orochimaru smirking like the snake he is.

Naruto stood up and saw he was in his kimono and his sword was next to him again. He took it as he glared at the sannin.

He raised his sword as black chakra surrounded it. "**Getsuga Tensho! (Piercer of Heaven)" **A gigantic black slash came out when he swung down that destroyed Orochimaru.

Suddenly, his face was covered in smoke. There was so much it made it hard to breathe. He tried to look and his eyes widened in fear.

He was in the middle of Konoha, that was burning. Corpses everywhere. He couldn't feel one person alive.

"_**Why don't you take a good, long, look at yourself." **_Naruto couldn't control his hands. He looked at his reflection. His face was covered by the same mask he saw in his younger self, with the same eyes.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto screamed as he threw the sword away landing in a building in fire. He turned around and saw Zangetsu grinning at him with malice. He had his sword. His dear sword.

"_**Just give up... you already lost."**_

After saying that, Zangetsu stabbed Naruto in the heart.

***Real World***

Naruto woke up sweating. He was panting and a fearful look in his eyes. He slowly reached to his chest, where Zangetsu stabbed him. He flinched when he touched. There isn't a wound, but it hurts...

He looked at the clock. He still has a few hours before meeting his team. Zangetsu has been really active lately. His nightmares have only incremented.

It's been a while since he last saw Inoichi. Maybe he can see him. Now...

Because he knows he isn't going back to sleep.

***Training Ground 3***

Miu was nervous. Her bro hasn't home when she woke up and didn't left a note or anything. he just left. He never does that.

When she arrived to their usual training grounds, he wasn't there either. Soon, Sakura arrived. And then Sasuke. After 4 hours there was no sign of him.

"Where is he!?" Sakura asked to no one in particular and Sasuke turned to Miu.

"Are you sure you have no idea where he is?"

Miu shook her head "No. He wasn't there when I woke up."

Sakura tapped her chin "Maybe this is a surprise test? After all, he does one from time to time." That was true. To check how his team was working, he sometimes put them in a test to see their progress.

"So... you're saying we have to find him?" Miu asked and Sakura shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Well, I know I am not going to wait around. Any idea where to start?" Sasuke asked and Miu grinned. Actually..."

***Training Ground 8***

Kurenai blinked at the odd request from Naruto's sister, Miu is her name. "You want me to find your brother?"

Miu grinned as she nodded "Yep!"

"And what makes you think I know where he is?"

"You are like his mom, right?" Kurenai eye twitched "So, you should know everything about him."

Kurenai sighed "Just because I want to continue to train my team." She closed her eyes, trying to find Naruto's chakra. After a while she frowned. "You three have the day off." Kurenai said before leaving the training ground. After a while, both teams left.

"So, your brother just left?" Kiba asked Miu that nodded.

"Yeah. It is super weird."

"Hey Miu, what do you mean that Kurenai-sensei is like Naruto's mom?" Sakura asked and Miu shrugged.

"When he invited over Asuma and Kurenai over, he always called her mom."

"And you don't?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't wanted to bother bro."

"I-I-I don't think you would b-bother Naruto..." Hinata said with a blush and then all eyes where on her.

"You know Naruto Hinata?" Sakura asked and she nodded "How? He never was with us when we were kids."

Hinata poked her fingers "W-Well..."

***Flashback***

"And don't come back!" Naruto screamed at the running boys as Hinata watched from the floor, how this mysterious boy saved her from the bullies. He turned to her with a grin "You okay there?"

She nodded, not able to say a word. He offered his hand to her and she took it "Name's Naruto Uzumaki."

"H-Hinata Hyuga..."

"Well, nice meeting you Hinata. Take care!" He said as he walked away. She looked at the ground and noticed that Naruto left something on the floor.

It was a small keychain of a cat.

She took and hugged it as she watched her savior with a smile.

She will never forget that boy.

***Flashback Ends***

"So Dobe's brother saved you?" Kiba asked and Hinata nodded.

"Y-Yes."

Miu grinned "Sounds like my Bro! Always helping the rest!"

"And why didn't he hang out with us earlier!?" Kiba asked and Shino pushed his glasses.

"He graduated early, Kiba. He is a prodigy that worked hard to get where he is now. He probably didn't want to get distracted."

"Yep. Sounds like Sensei." Sakura said "So, you still have the keychain?"

Hinata nodded "I do."

"And why don't you give it to him?"

Hinata blushed hard "I-I-I..."

"Don't worry! I can give it to him!" Miu offered and Sasuke shook his head.

"No. I think that Hinata should give it to him. Don't you think?" Hinata nodded.

"Neji! Fight me!"

"For the last time Lee. No."

"I need to be ready for my next encounter with my youthful rival! So please! Help me warm up!"

"I am not someone that you should ask that."

Hinata looked to the floor when she recognized a voice. The group stared how a kid in green spandex with big brows was asking an Hyuga to fight him. He suddenly stopped when he looked at Sakura. The Hyuga left, not before glaring at Hinata.

"What a beautiful flower!" He said bending to one knee and taking Sakura's hand "Will you please be my girlfriend!?"

"What!? No! Never!" Sakura screamed as Miu laughed.

The kid turned to her and blinked "You look just like my youthful rival! Is more! You're like a female copy of him!"

"Youthful..." Miu started.

"Rival?" Sakura ended.

Sasuke raised a brow "You know her brother?"

"Oh! So this is the youthful younger sister that Naruto brags about! I can see that your flames of youth are strong! Will you be my girlfriend!?"

"I think it is the first time, I want Bro to murder someone that talked to me."

"How rude of my part! I am Rock Lee! Konoha's Noble Beast! And-"

"Wait! What do you mean Sensei is your rival?" Sakura asked Lee grinned.

"Well it all started the day he replaced Gai-Sensei for one day."

***Flashback***

Naruto was sleeping on a tree as Gai explained to his youthful students the situation. "I was called to an emergency mission, so in the meantime, Naruto will take my place! Are you ready to fan their flames of youth Naruto-kun!?"

"Sure why not?" Naruto mumbled half awake and that was enough for Gai.

"Yosh! Take care my youthful team!" Gai said before running off into the sunset.

Naruto opened one lazy eye. He isn't sure why he decided to do this. Teaching isn't his forte. He looked at the team.

One mini gai.

A tomboy.

An asshole.

He sighed as he jumped off the tree "Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and as Gai said, I am in charge for today. Questions?"

Tomboy raised her hand "Yes. How old are you?"

Naruto eye twitched. "No more questions. So, what had Gai taught you so far?"

"Taijutsu." All three answered and Naruto nodded.

"Well, knowing how Gai trains, that shouldn't surprise me..." He looked to the sky before shrugging. "Fuck this. You have the day off."

"WHAT!" Mini Gai screamed and was face to face with Naruto. "What do you mean we have the day off?!"

Naruto raised a brow and walked away "Exactly how it sounds. I'm not interested in teaching a group of brats."

The asshole snorted "I doubt that a real brat can actually teach us anything." Naruto stopped and glared at him.

"You want taijutsu?" The three of them looked at him "I'll show you how to defend yourself with it."

"Yosh! Now we are talking!" Mini Gai said as he jumped next to his teammates. Asshole smirked and stood up and tomboy got serious.

Naruto took out a clock and placed it on a log. "You have one hour to survive. You win if you three can stand up at the end. Also, if you incapacitate me. You lose if neither can stand up." Naruto explained and the clock started.

***Flashback ends***

"So you three went to fight a jonin?" Kiba asked and Lee nodded.

"Indeed!"

"And how it went?" Miu asked.

"He destroyed us! It was a massacre!"

"That makes sense." Shino said.

"Then why you say you two are rivals? I never heard him talk about you?" Sasuke asked and Lee grinned.

***Flashback Continues***

Naruto was sat cross legged in front of the three genins that where laid on the floor. "5 minutes... not bad at all."

Lee looked at him "How... did you become so strong?"

Naruto smirked "Hard work. That's what brought me here."

***Flashback Ends***

"He cultivated his talent. He worked hard to get where he is at now. That's why he is my rival. We are the same." Lee explained "Well! Now I have to look for Gai-Sensei! Pleasure meeting you!" He said before running away."

"Your brother knows a lot of weirdos, Miu." Kiba said and Miu nodded.

"It looks like that..."

***Memorial Stone***

Kurenai walked behind Naruto as he just watched the old stone with so many names carved on it. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know it wasn't your fault."

Naruto didn't look at her. "It was. No matter what everyone tells me. It was my fault."

Kurenai sat next to him "Naruto... no one blames you for his death. No one does. And no will."

"I do." Naruto said and Kurenai caressed his face. "He told me to run. He told me to make sure everyone was safe. No... he told me to save myself... he died because I was weak."

A tear escaped his eye as Kurenai hugged him. She looked at the name he was reffering too.

Kakashi Hatake.

**Next Chapter: Nine and One**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Nine and One**

"Hey team!" Team 7 looked at their sensei the following day he disappeared.

"Bro? Where were you yesterday?" Miu and Naruto smirked.

"Getting you guys this." He said handing them some slips of papers.

"What are these?" Sasuke asked and Naruto smiled.

"Chunin exam registration papers. I signed you up for them." Naruto explained and his team nodded "If you guys are up to it, show at the academy in three days. Room 301."

Naruto turned to leave when Miu called him "Bro?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Naruto blinked a bit before grinning "Yeah! When had I lied to you?" He asked making his sister grin.

He **shunpo** out of the training field and landed on a roof. '_**When had I lied to you, HAHAHAAH! That's the most fun thing you ever said!'**_

Naruto narrowed his eyes 'I'm not in the mood for you Zangetsu.'

'_**Oh? Still sore from my little visit to your dreams last night?'**_

'What do you think?'

'_**Sassy, that's not the good Naru-chan that I know and love. But, tell me. Do you feel him?' **_Naruto raised a brow.

'Who?'

'_**Focus-Pocus Naru-Chan.'**_

Naruto obeyed and after focusing a little bit, he grinned.

Guess that they came too.

***With Miu and Sakura***

"Are you still worried about sensei?" Sakura asked and Miu nodded.

"He is my bro. Of course I'm worried. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't?" Miu explained and Sakura nodded "But I think there is something wrong about him lately. Ever since he became my sensei, he had been acting a bit odd."

"You mean more overprotective?"

Miu shook her head "No, he is always been like that. Ever since he survived that Oro-guy, he had been really protective of me. I think that's why he trained so hard, just to make sure I was fine. But..."

"But?" Sakura asked and Miu sighed.

"Because of that he barely had time for me when we were kids. He was there sure, but he didn't have time to train me, play with me, hang out. We went to Ichiraku's and stuff from time to time, but... whatever!" Miu said grinning again "He is here now! That's what's important. Besides..."

'When had I lied to you...'

"My bro would never hide anything from me that could harm me. He is like that. The best brother I could had asked for."

They turned to an alleyway where they bumped into a kid with a black cat suit carrying a bundle wrap in bandages.

"Hey! Watch the way!"

Miu glared at him "You watch it makeup guy!"

"Miu! Behave!" Sakura scolded making the makeup guy growl.

"Kankuro, don't cause trouble." The blonde girl said to makeup guy that clicked his tongue.

"Don't worry Temari, this won't take long." He said with a smirk when a voice made him freeze.

"Kankuro, you're embarrassing our village." A red-haired kid, with the kanji of love on his forehead said as he was standing on top of a branch.

"G-Gaara, I wasn't planning on doing anything, okay?" Kankuro stuttered and Gaara nodded. He left the tree in a whirlwind of sand, and appeared again in front of Miu and Sakura.

"Who are you?" He asked them and Sakura gulped but Miu grinned.

"She's Sakura and I'm Miu-"

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed, using **shunpo** to be behind Gaara and ruffle his hair, making his siblings lose the color on their faces.

Gaara turned to him and nodded "Senpai."

There was a silence in the group before Temari reacted "Wait, so this kid is..."

"The senpai you always talk about!?" Kankuro concluded and Gaara nodded.

"Yes."

Naruto grinned "So Gaara, had you killed anyone last time since I saw you?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Did you behave?"

A nod.

"Have you been treating your siblings good?"

"I had tried."

Naruto shrugged "That's a start." he looked at Miu and Sakura "And I see you already met my team. Sakura is the pink one, the one on the tree is Sasuke," After mentioning that, Sasuke jumped from his hiding spot besides his team "And the last one is my cute little sister Miu."

Gaara turned to Miu with a blank look making her swallow "What are you staring at?"

Gaara didn't blink before turning to Naruto "That Miu you wanted me to marry?"

"Bro! What the hell!?"

Naruto chuckled nervously as Miu glared at him "You see, I know Gaara, he is a god kid, having trouble with his emotions, okay? So..."

"So what!?"

"One day... I won't be able to be here to protect you... so... Gaara is the best choice I found to replace me when I die!" Naruto explained making Miu glare harder at him.

"I can't believe you actually played matchmaker for me! You of all people!"

Naruto looked offended "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Tell me one girlfriend you had!"

"That's a low blow and you know it!"

As the two siblings argued, Kankuro and Temari went with Gaara "Gaara, what just happened?"

"Yeah I would like to know too." Sakura asked, not getting the bizarre situation at all.

"I'll explain later. But all you need to know, is that Senpai saved me." Gaara simply said and walked towards Miu.

Miu noticed that and glared at him "What you want!? Can't you see I'm busy!?"

Gaara didn't bother "Want to go eat ramen with me?" and just like that, Miu's rage left, replaced by a grin.

"RAMEN!" She screamed, grabbing Gaara's hand and dragging him to Ichiraku's.

"Yes!" Naruto said "Plan worked! Good job me." He said patting his own back.

'_**They are looking at us weirdly.'**_

Naruto stopped his celebration and looked at his team and Gaara's siblings "What? I'm not weird. You are." And with that said, he **shunpo **away.

***With Gaara and Miu***

Miu was eating her ramen with a frown on her face as Gaara maintained his neutral face. He turned to her once the workers of the place left to the back. "You and I are the same."

Miu raised a brow still frowning "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You also are a jinchuriki, aren't you?"

Miu blinked "How did you-"

"Because I am one too." Gaara interrupted making Miu's eyes widen.

And just like that, Miu forgave his brother for making him meet this Gaara.

"Hey, does Bro knows about that?" Miu asked and Gaara nodded.

"Yes. Senpai knows a lot but keep a lot of secrets." Gaara explained and Miu nodded with an unsure look.

Her Bro wouldn't lie to her...

Right?

***With Naruto***

"You want to learn how to wield a sword?" Naruto asked Sakura that nodded.

"Y-Yes! I know you are still teaching me sealing, but I want to be even better!"

Naruto nodded "Y'know that you won't know much of kenjutsu for the chunin exams, right?" Sakura nodded "And that to excel in kenjutsu while being a shinobi, with a katana or longsword, is extremely hard?" Another nod.

Naruto grinned "Well! Let's get started then!"

Sakura eyes shined "Really!? You will teach me!?"

Naruto nodded "That's right! As your sensei, it is my job. Will start with basics katas, and then spars. If you do good, I'll teach you something cool."

Sakura grinned as she nodded "I won't let you down sensei!"

***Hours Later***

Miu entered her home, and saw that Naruto and Haku were having a small talk inside. She hid behind a wall to see if his bro is going to make a move.

"Naruto-sama, what is that I hear from the villagers?" Haku asked and Naruto blushed.

"I told you already, don't call me –Sama. And what exactly? Civilians talk too much everyday."

"About Miu being a demon." Miu froze. Haku heard that too.

Naruto sighed "It's... a long story. I'm not sure I can tell you about it."

"Why?" Haku asked and Miu curiosity peaked as she remembered that her bro didn't knew about the Kyubi.

"I can't. Against the law."

Miu started to feel nervousness in her stomach. She didn't like where this is going.

"What is so horrible that is banned by the law?" Haku asked and Naruto sighed.

"You know what a jinchuriki is?" Haku nodded and Miu was sweating. This can't be true.

'When had I lied to you?...'

'It? Did you hit your head or something?'

"Well, Miu is one."

'_**Hey Naru-chan.'**_

'What now?'

'_**I've been messing with your ability to sense people.'**_

'Why would you do that?'

'_**To make sure that you didn't feel Miu spying on us of course!'**_

Naruto's eyes widened "Miu!?" He screamed as he stood up "How much did you hear!?"

His only answer was a slammed door.

***Uchiha Compound***

Sasuke opened his door and instantly got worried when he saw Miu crying "Dobe? What happened?"

"Sasuke..." She sobbed, she never uses his name "Can I stay with you tonight?"

**Next Chapter: Tense Start **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Tense Start**

Naruto was in front of the room where the first part of the exam was going to take place. He hasn't seen Miu in three days, well at least she hasn't seen him, due to her hanging only at Sasuke's house and training there with him.

"Sensei!" Sakura screamed at him making him open his eyes. He turned to her voice and saw her and the rest of team 7.

"Hey guys. Nice to see you all here." Naruto said and turned to Miu "How are ya sis?"

Miu didn't answer. She just ignored him and walked into the room followed by Sasuke. Sakura apologized to him and he nodded.

"_**Seems like she still throwing a tantrum."**_

Naruto didn't answer. He smirked when he heard Miu proclaim that she was going to kick everyone asses in the exams.

"Your sister seems loud." Asuma said getting next to the blonde jonin that snorted.

"That's one way to say it. You also got your team in the exams?" Naruto asked and Asuma nodded.

"Bribing Chouji and Shikamaru I managed to do it."

Naruto laughed "Mine is way too excited to need a bribe. They just want to be better Shinobi."

"Hello Asuma. What's wrong Naruto?" Kurenai appeared with a look of worry. "Your sister is still mad?"

Naruto scoffed "You know me so well." He said and Asuma patted his back.

"Don't worry, I bet that after the exams she will be in a better mood."

Naruto smiled "I hope so. I mean, how angry can she be at me?"

***In the Room***

"What do you have on Naruto Uzumaki?" Miu asked the nerdy genin, Kabuto that looked surprised by the question.

"Miu! Don't ask information about sensei! I bet that if you have a question he would answer it!" Sakura scolded her but Miu ignored her.

Kabuto took out a card and after channeling chakra into it, the face of her brother appeared. "Let's see; Naruto Uzumaki, genin at 6, chunin at 7, and jounin at 9. he specialize in kenjutsu and have a futon affinity. 150 C-Ranks, 200 B Ranks, 120 A-Ranks and 3 S-Ranks. Quite impressive if you ask me. Oh! He also survived Orochimaru's experiment back in the day." Kabuto explained with a small smile and Miu nodded.

"That's it?"

"Well I have more, but don't you think it would be more useful to know about other competitors? I have info on everyone, well, I haven't have many on the sound nin, as the sound is a new village. But I doubt you'll have to worry too much about them anyway." after saying that one of the sound-nin tried to punch Kabuto that dodged, but right after he landed he puked.

The sound-nin started to insult the rest, but Miu took the card of her brother and placed it inside her pocket. Right in time for Ibiki Morino to start the first part of the exam.

***After the First Part, Control Room***

"Not even one question?" Naruto asked incredibly and Ibiki smirked.

"Pretty much brat. If this was a real test, she would be screwed."

"I'm not a brat!" Naruto snapped at him making Ibiki laugh. "Wonder how they will do in the second part."

"You have faith in them to write them into this in the first place. Start showing it." Ibiki said and Naruto nodded.

"Guess you're right. Who's the proctor for this one?" Naruto asked and Ibiki smirked.

"Anko." Naruto paled at her name.

"Hope she doesn't kill someone herself..."

***In the Forest of Death***

"Do we have a plan?" Miu asked and Sasuke nodded.

"We should move towards the tower and in the way we should find someone with the scroll we need." He explained and both girls nodded.

"Hey, but before we go, can I go to... y'know?" Miu asked and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. But Sakura got the message.

"Sure. Just be quick. This place gives me the creeps." Miu nodded quickly and rushed to a more private place.

Some few minutes passed when Miu returned. "Okay! Ready to go!? Sasuke, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded but Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He threw a kunai at Miu that panicked and barely managed to dodge the weapon. "W-What the hell Sasuke!?"

"Miu never calls me Sasuke. Who are you." Sasuke demanded making 'Miu' grin cruelly.

"KuKuKu... How smart, Sasuke." A cloud of smoke exploded revealing a kusa-nin.

Sakura gulped "W-What have you done to Miu!?"

The Kusa-Nin chuckled "Oh nothing. She is just playing with my pet. But I believe you should be more worried about you."

***Control Room***

"Orochimaru is here!?" Naruto asked and the hokage nodded as he addressed the jonins.

"I am afraid so. We found the corpses of some kusa genins dead and faceless. A jutsu that only Orochimaru knows."

Naruto was about to rush to the training field to catch that monster when the voice of the hokage stopped him. "Naruto. Don't. Anko is going to deal with him."

"Anko can't do it alone! And who knows why that lunatic is here!"

"We'll find out sooner than later, Naruto. For now, we must wait."

***Forest of Death***

"KuKuKu... what an interesting bunch you three are..." The kusa-nin commented as her face melted revealing a yellow snake eye.

Miu panted as she stood next to Sasuke and Sakura. "Who the hell are you!?" She roared, the Kyubi influnce clear in her eyes.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin." At the name, the three genins froze for different reasons. "And I had heard a lot about you, Naruto's little sister, Miu Uzumaki."

"Y-You are the guy who..." Miu said out as rage started to boil inside her. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Yes. I am the one who... _perfected_ your brother. It had been a while since I last saw him... maybe I should pay that failure a visit."

"Failure?" Sakura asked and Orochimaru nodded.

"Failure." He confirmed "The White I injected into him was sentient and I couldn't control it, and neither could Naruto. The only thing I managed to get out of that, was to create more seals that I can control. Like the one I am going to gift you Sasuke."

Miu was breathing heavily. This guy... this bastard was the one who made her bro suffer so much! He will pay!

Glaring at the snake sannin. She released a battle cry and launched a wild punch at him. "Cute." Orochimaru said as he caught her by the neck with his tongue and raised her in front of him.. He raised her shirt where her seal was and and Miu suddenly felt a pain in her abdomen before passing out.

Orochimaru chuckled before tossing her to the floor. "Now Sasuke... why don't you accept your gift?"

**Next Chapter: Payoff**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Payoff**

Sakura changed another wet rag on Miu's forehead that still had a fever. After that, she did the same with Sasuke that was worse.

They barely managed to survive Orochimaru's attack, but Miu chakra got sealed, rendering her unconscious, while Sasuke was bitten by the snake sannin on the neck, planting on him a seal that her sensei haven't taught her about yet.

She is scared. Like never before. Ye they faced Zabuza and Haku but there was the complete team, ready to fight. This time, it is only her.

The deadweight of the team...

Just thinking like that makes her want to cry. No matter how much Sensei tries to teach her, she still haven't improved that much.

An alarm was sound, followed by an explosion. Two seals she placed around the area to avoid anyone coming her way. She gulped, took out a kunai and came out of her hideout, to get face to face with the sound-nin.

"Hey look! One of the konoha kunoichi we met at the beginning!" The one with black hair said as he laughed.

The girl of the group looked at her with disgust "This Konoha kunoichi really make me sick."

The one covered in bandages took a step forward "It doesn't matter. We need something from you."

Sakura gulped "W-We don't have our scroll! So just leave us! Please!"

The bandaged covered one snorted "We already have that. We came to kill Sasuke."

***At the Tower***

"You need to let me go after him." Naruto said to the hokage that took a puff of his pipe.

"I am sorry Naruto, but I can't allow that. Anko barely survived and I can't risk any more dead."

Naruto gritted his teeth "But-"

"But nothing Naruto. Besides, your team needs you to be here when they arrive." The hokage interrupted him.

"Fine!" Naruto snapped "But you know him better than me! And you damn know that he is planning something!"

The hokage still looked calm "Yes. Believe me, I am aware of that."

***Back with Sakura***

"You have a beautiful hair. I bet that you take more care of it that your training." Kin mocked as she kicked Sakura that was on the floor.

"I'm going to kill Sasuke now." Dosu said as he went to the cave. But right before he could enter, some seals activated creating an explosion surprising the sound-nin.

"What the hell!?" Zaku asked as Dosu jumped back barely avoiding the trap. With Kin distracted, Sakura gave her a punch on her face, a weak one but enough to make Kin back away a bit.

"You bitch!" Kin screamed as she grabbed Sakura long hair. Sakura took out a kunai and cut her hair to get free and quickly turned around she remembered the strongest attack she was taught.

Even if she was told to not use it yet.

Charging her kunai with chakra and swing it to the sound-nins "**Getsuga Tensho! (Piercer of Heaven.)"**

A slash made out of pure chakra came out of the kunai making the sound nins dodge, except kin that received the slash on her knee, breaking it. It was a strong jutsu, but it was nothing compared to the one of her sensei.

Once the shockwave dispersed, Sakura fell to her knees, losing the strength on her whole body. The kunai fell at her side as she panted to breathe.

"That... was unexpected..." Zaku said as Kin held her destroyed knee.

"My knee! I'm going to kill you!" Kin screamed in pain, but Sakura didn't hear her, about to pass out because of chakra exestuation.

Dosu walked towards her, ready to kill her when two killing intents were felt. One from the cave and other from behind them.

Gaara came out of a swirl of sand while Sasuke emerged out of the cave with purple marks covering half of his face.

"S-Sasuke?..." Sakura said as the rest of the team of Gaara came out, also the Ino-Shika-Cho trio came to help Sakura.

"Sakura... who did this to you?" Sasuke asked with a cruel smirk.

***Some Minutes Later***

Miu slowly opened her eyes to see Gaara, Shikamaru and Choji looking at her "You're awake. Good." Gaara said and Miu slowly sat up.

"What happened... where is... Oro-Teme! Where is he!?" Miu screamed and Shikamaru raised a brow.

"Who?"

"Oro-something! He attacked us! And-and-"

"Dobe, relax. We are fine." Sasuke said and Miu grinned.

"Teme! You are okay!" She jumped to hug him and Sasuke didn't react. He clenched his seal and broke the hug.

"Yeah. We should go. We already have the scrolls."

Miu nodded and noticed that Sakura was unconcious next to Ino. "Sakura! What happened to her!?"

"Chakra exestuation. She'll be fine." Temari said and Miu sighed out of relief.

After discussing what they will do from now, they decided that team 10, team 7 and the suna team will go together to the tower.

From the shadows on the trees, Kabuto was watching with a crooked smile. "Everything is going according to plan."

***1 Day Later, at the Tower***

"You guys... had seen better days..." Naruto said as he saw his team all bruised, Sakura barely awake "What happened?"

"Orochimaru..." Sasuke said making his eyes widen.

"I knew it! I should had go after him!" He cursed himself before getting in front of Miu "Are you okay? Did he do anything?" He went next to Sakura "And what happened to her? I felt a large chakra unload and-"

"Bro..." Miu said smiling at him "We are okay. But I want to talk with you."

"Me too." Sasuke said clenching the back of his neck.

Naruto nodded. "Okay. In order. Miu, you first. Let's go."

They went to a private room, where Miu sat down in front of her brother, that leaned against the wall. They didn't say anything at first until.

"I'm sorry." Both said at the same time and looked at each other with surprised looks.

"You're sorry? I am the liar here." Naruto said and Miu shook her head.

"Yeah, but I acted like a brat!" Naruto smirked and passed a hand across his hair.

"No more lies?" Naruto asked and Miu nodded.

"Not more lies." Miu confirmed and Naruto nodded.

'_**It's my time to shine!'**_ Zangetsu screamed and Naruto smiled.

'I guess so...'

'_**Eh?'**_

Naruto sighed "Miu, let me introduce you to Zangetsu."

Miu tilted her head "Zangetsu? Who's he?"

"He is my demon. Just like the nine-tails, he is locked inside me." Naruto explained and Miu eyes widened in confusion.

"I... don't understand."

Naruto sighed "When Orochimaru... experimented on me, he injected something inside me called 'white'. The idea was to create tailed beast chakra without using a tailed beast. What he didn't took in count, was that the white became sentient. Giving birth to Zangetsu."

"An artificial demon..." Miu said "Bro..." Miu said with tears in her eyes hugged him. "That mask, back in Wave..."

"Yeah... that's Zangetsu's face. I think." Naruto said "If I die, he does too."

Miu broke the hug and looked at him "And what does he wants?"

"The same thing that the Kyubi... become free." Naruto said and Miu gulped "But because he never had a real body, he wants to take mine. Sometimes I slip, and he takes control." Naruto gulped as Miu looked horrified.

"But... I think that's enough for today. Other day I will tell you more. Now I have to talk with Sasuke."

After Miu left and Sasuke entered, he closed the door and simply said "Orochimaru bit me."

Naruto started to panic "Shit."

**Next Chapter: Training for the Finals**


	8. I Need Help

**Hey Guys, there is no easy way to write this. You probably know me as Roy D. Harper. A fanfic writer that uploads a new story every week and he really is inconsistent with uploads.**

**But for the rest of the people that know me, my name is Cristobal Contardo, or Cris for friends. I am 18, I live in Santiago de Chile, comune of Colina.**

**This year, I used to have a mom, but after 3 years, Cancer took her. That was three months ago. **

**And now, I am at risk of losing my dad too. He needs an open-heart surgery and that is quite expensive. I honestly didn't want to do this, but I am desperate, I opened a . **

**This is the first time I do something like this, so I hope it isn't too expensive, but besides getting a job, which in this time with COVID-19 is pretty hard, I don't know how else to help.**

**My sister is making sweets to sell and I will get a job to do this. Will I have to leave school? I hope not, but I need the extra money.**

**I know this is tacky, but please, if you enjoy my stories, if you enjoy my work, if you liked what I had bring the past 3 or 4 years to this community, I beg you for your help.**

**I'll explain the tiers quickly; **

**Tier 1: Read parts of not published stories. The title says it. The stories I am working on, or left, that never saw the light, you can read them. Or, read a teaser for a future chapter.**

**Tier 2: Brainstorm with Me. You have an idea for a story but don't feel like writing? Tell me your vision and I'll do my best to make it come true.**

**Tier 3: Write with Roy/ Buy Story: We can write a story or chapter together. Or, this is harsh for me, for many reasons, buy a story I stopped working on. This one we must talk first. For example: you want to buy traitor, but it is two chapters for being finished, I will refuse, but, you want to buy 5 Hearts, I will do it. It depends in a couple of things.**

**Again, I didn't want to resort to this, but honestly, I don't know what else to do. Thank you for reading and sticking with me for so long, in my ups and downs. I really wanted to avoid this.**

**With Love,**

**Cris.**


	9. Thank You

**Like the title says, thank you. Thanks to all the support, all the donations to save my dad. My dad got his surgery, he is still in the clinic, I got a job, my sister did too, and I am going to close the pages of the donations, no more point of having them anymore.**

**A special thanks to Will Stevenson, I am not sure what is the name of his acount, Willow Hatch and Daniel Kim, also to FireFox14 that they had been the major donors that I know that came from this page.**

**Honestly, I am going to post more content now, I don't know other way to repay the support, here, I am working on new chapters and new stories, and also, I decided to know you guys better by opening a Twitch account. My english is average and my gaming skills are below that, so if you want to laugh with me while I rage at LoL or Fall Guys, come by, I am ThiefGameplays.**

**Once again, thank you, I know this is repetitive, but ever since I got my first follower in 2017, I think, this had been my go-to hobby. And the reason is because I have a lot of people that read. And I want to thank, the most loyal readers, the most constructive people that motivated me across this journey:**

**Darth56**

**Er Kebbarro**

**D3lph0xL0v3r**

**Conz16**

**Waffenmia**

**Ma Boi**

**TheAussieRogue**

**X3Runner**

**Jss2141**

**SPark681**

**Zero Fullbuster**

**Gamelover41592**

**Roxas Itsuka**

**Edub102**

**There are more, I know, but this people are the ones that I know I will read in the Review section, and even some, I know I can PM in case I am stuck with a story and need help.**

**So that's all, I will try to update something today or tomorrow, depending how much time I have, but you'll have something. And if you want to chat with me, I stream on the weekends. Yeah, take care in this crazy times, and I'll see you soon.**

**With Love;**

**Cris 'Roy D. Harper' Contardo.**


End file.
